Angel With Bamboo Stick
by Freeze112
Summary: Nesia Wijaya mencoba untuk memperbaiki citra buruknya dengan melakukan berbagai hal. Dengan bantuan sahabatnya, Ralph, Nesia yakin kalau semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Arthur membuatnya ragu kalau rencananya akan berjalan dengan mestinya, atau malah makin mudah. "Apa kau tertarik menjadi sekretaris kami?"


"Apa sebenarnya alasanku jadi ketua Osis sih?!"

Seorang lelaki pirang sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang telah kosong melompong. Diliriknya kembali jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pukul 5 sore? Yang benar saja!"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengacak rambut pirang emasnya dan mengutuki wakilnya yang tidak pernah becus menyelasaikan tugasnya. Dia jadi teringat perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dan wakilnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Francis!"_

" _Hmm?" Laki-laki bernama Francis menoleh,"Ada apa Yang mulia?~"_

 _BRAAAK_

 _Tanpa berbasa basi, Arthur langsung menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas mengenai Rapat Osis di atas meja didepannya yang sontak membuat Francis hampir jatuh terjungkang dari kursinya._

" _Dengar Kodok-" Arthur menunjuk kertas di depannya lalu memandang tajam ke Francis, "- jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini sebelum kau menemukan dirimu terkapar didalam kamar mayat"_

 _Francis hanya menelan ludah mendengar suara Arthur yang hampir membuatnya bisa menangis ditempat._

" _Hahaha, maksudmu agenda itu?", Francis menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa gugup," I-itu hanya keisenganku saja, jangan dimasukin ke hati iya."_

" _Jangan cengengesan! Coba lihat ini!", Arthur mengambil kertas dimeja tadi dan menempelkannya ke dahi Francis," Kau pikir ini lucu?! Ini Rapat Besar OSIS! BUKAN ACARA MENCARI JODOH! JANGAN MASUKIN KENCAN BUTA DI AGENDA! AKU HERAN KERJAANMU SETIAP HARI ITU APA SAMPAI MENGURUS HAL SEKECIL INI SAJA TAK BECUS! CEPAT HAPUS!", bentaknya lalu melempar kertas tak bersalah itu ke lantai._

" _Dengar Ketua Osis yang terhormat, sudah kubilang itu hanya keisenganku saja dan demi alismu yang tebal, ITU BUKAN TUGASKU! Aku ini wakilmu bukan skretarismu! Kenapa juga kau harus memberikan tugas seperti itu kepadaku!", bentak Francis tak terima dibilang tak becus._

 _Arthur mendengus mengejek, "Menurutmu ini salah siapa ha? Yang membuat Emma, sekretaris sebelumnya, keluar dengan alasan pelecehan seksual sambil menyebut namamu, hmm kodok mesum? Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan kau bisa membebankannya kepadaku begitu? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau kau tambahi masalah lagi!"_

" _Bukan salahku juga kalau dia terlihat begitu menggoda dengan rok sependek itu! Dan juga itu hanya colekan kecil tahu!", bela Francis yang menggigit saputangan ala sinetron._

 _Mendengar kata-kata Francis, aura gelap langsung berkobar di sekeliling pria inggris itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi._

" _Dengarkan aku ini kodok sialan. Aku tidak peduli dengan hasrat sensualmu itu dan sebagai informasi, mulai sekarang kau kerja ganda sebagai sekretaris sampai aku menemukan sekretaris yang baru. Paham?", kata-kata perintah itu keluar dengan wajah Arthur yang mulai terlihat seperti pembunuh yang siap memutilasi korbannya. Yang dalam hal ini adalah Francis._

 _Francis yang sudah mati ketakutan melihat sisi ' bajak laut'nya Arthur keluar hanya bisa mengangguk cepat, takut jika dia membuka mulutnya lagi, dia akan menjadi korban Arthur yang pertama. Tidak, sejahil apapun dirinya dia masih sayang nyawanya._

" _Bagus", Arthur menjauhkan wajahnya dari Francis dan memberikan gestur pada Francis untuk memulai memperbaiki 'keisengan'nya itu, "Sekarang selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan ingat kita berdua tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya tuntas."_

Dengan begitu, dirinya dan Francis menghabiskan 4 jam berikutnya dengan menyelasikan tugas Osis mereka dengan suasana bak di kamp kemeliteran dengan dirinya sebagai ketuanya. Jika mengingat ulah Francis itu dia ingin sekali menjedugkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat dan mempertanyakan kenapa dia bisa bertahan berteman dengan Francis hingga sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada makhluk semacam Francis di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar, Arthur yang berniat untuk ketempat parkir, malah berjalan kearah yang salah dan membuatnya berakhir ke arah ruang musik. Menyadari bahwa dirinya salah mengambil jalan, Arthur menggeram kesal dan menendang pot bunga didekatnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku harus berbalik arah dan berjalan lagi."

Disaat ia ingin berbalik, langkahnya langsung saja terhenti. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dentingan piano yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya dan mulai mencari asal suara tersebut. Dentingan pelan piano itu terus menuntunnya sehinnga dirinya sekarang berdiri didepan ruang klub musik.

'Berlatih? Jam segini? Dia pasti orang pekerja keras', batin Arthur sedikit kagum dengan siapapun yang masih di sekolah sesore ini hanya untuk bermain piano.

Tanpa rasa curiga, diintipnya sedikit pintu yang terbuka itu dan mulai mencari sosok yang menjadi sumber suara alunan piano indah yang ia dengar. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika matanya menangkap sesosok gadis, duduk didepan sebuah piano dengan berlumur cairan merah menutupi sebagian seragam sekolahnya.

Arthur langsung menggosok matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan dirinya tidak berhalusinasi melihat penampakan hantu yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menjadi rumor terhangat yang sepertinya tak pernah basi untuk dibicarakan.

.

.

.

.

 **Angel With Bamboo Stick**

 **Hetalia**

Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Story**

Freeze112

 **OC**

:3

~ **Warning** ~

Bahasa kasar, Gakuen!AU, Crack pair, Human name use, OOC, OC, OOT, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.

FF ini murni dari otak saya sendiri. Jika merasakan ada kesamaan cerita atau ide itu hanya kebetulan.

Please Enjoy My first ever publish story! :D

.

.

.

.

"Bumi memanggil Iggy! Bumi memanggil Iggy! Tolong dijawab gih!"

Panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari temannya membuat Arthur kembali dari lamunannya tentang dirinya memergoki seorang gadis yang masuk kedalam ruang klub tanpa izin. Ya, yang dilihatnya kemarin itu bukanlah hantu ataupun halusinasinya. Yang dilihatnya kemarin itu 100% manusia.

Sekarang dirinya dan Alfred berada di ruang Osis yang terletak tepat berhadapan dengan taman air mancur sekolah. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Disana terdapat sebuah beberapa meja persegi yang telah tertata dengan rapi. Satu meja digunakan oleh ketua Osis dan lainnya digunakan oleh anggota Osis lainnya. Beberapa lemari dan beberapa hiasan juga menambah isi ruangan tersebut. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, ruangan tersebut terlihat terlalu mewah untuk dibilang ruang Osis.

"Tak perlu teriak-teriak Git! Kau kira kita ini dihutan apa?!" Dengan kesal dipukulnya kepala temannya itu dengan buku tulisnya. Afred hanya meringis lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Habis dari tadi kau kupanggil-panggil tidak menyahutku dan malah serius memandangi mejamu, Apa mejamu itu lebih penting dari Hero?", entah kenapa pernyataan itu terdengar sedikit ambigu.

Arthur yang sepertinya tidak berniat meladeni lawakan Alfred hanya memilih membuang muka dan menatap jendela disampingnya. Terlihat anak-anak murid Hetalia dari Junior hingga Senior berjalan hilir mudik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang-orang yang lewat diluar sana seakan berharap dia bisa melihat wajah gadis yang dia lihat kemarin lagi.

Hampir saja dia mau melompat dari jendela, ketika dirinya mendapati gadis yang dipikirkannya tengah berjalan santai didampingi seorang lelaki hidung diplester yang sepertinya terlalu 'nempel' dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan itu membuat Arthur dongkol sendiri.

Melihat gelagat aneh Arthur, laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika itu mengikuti arah pandangan Arthur dan mulai mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dialami temannya ini. Dan tanpa alasan tertentu Arthur memukul meja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Alfred sekarang.

"Arthur, apa ada terjadi sesuatu kemarin antara kau dengan dua Junior itu?"

Pertanyaan Alfred membuat kepala Arthur menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak ada. Dan apa yang terjadi kemarin bukan urusanmu", respon Arthur dingin. Dia jadi teringat kembali kejadian tak elit kemarin bersama Francis.

"Benar? Kalau begitu syukurlah" Alfred bernafas legah. Walau tak dipungkiri masih ada rasa curiga dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dari dua Junior itu?", tanya Arthur heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka, terutama dia", sekarang jari telunjuk Alfred mengarah ke arah gadis itu, "Kudengar dia sangat berbahaya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurut rumor yang beredar dia itu mantan Yankee, istilah keren untuk berandalan" Alfred telah menurunkan jarinya dan menatap Arthur lekat-lekat,"Bahkan kudengar dia pernah menghajar sekelompok gangster sendirian hanya dengan bambu runcing."

"Sekelompok gangster? Sendirian? Bambu runcing? Kau mau ngelawak Al?", ucap arthur dengan nada mencemooh, "Mana mungkin. Kau coba lihat gadis itu? Tubuhnya itu kecil dan terlihat lemah. Boro-boro anggota gangster, kecoapun dilawannya pasti udah kalah duluan. Dan apa lagi itu bambu runcing? Kau kira dia pejuang kemerdekaan?"

Alfred yang mendengar hinaan Arthur kepada gadis yang bahkan mungkin dia tidak tahu namanya hanya bisa mengelus dada. Pasrah dengan tingkah sepupu jauhnya yang selalu bersikap antipati dengan orang asing. 'Inilah akibatnya kalau sewaktu kecil terlalu banyak mengunci diri dikamar sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik rock, otak dan pikiran menjadi terlalu bebal kalau soal hati. Kerjaannya menghina orang mulu.'

"Kau lagi PMS ya Gy?"

"Kau-" Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak memukul laki-laki disampingnya ini, "-tidak lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi."

Alfred yang melihat Arthur yang mengalami konflik batin hanya memberi tepukan dipundak.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak pikiran, aku takut lama-lama intelenjesimu berkurang dan aku akan kehilangan partner dalam pelajaran kimia nanti." Dengan begitu ditinggalkannya Arthur yang masih memandangi dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan dari jendelanya.

Apa gadis itu benar-benar berandalan?

.

.

.

World Academy W adalah lembaga pendidikian multikultural yang didirikan oleh PBB sebagai simbol persahabatan antar negara didunia. Sekolahyang terletak di New York ini bisa dibilang sekolah internasional terbaik di dunia. Bukan karena hanya kemewahannya, tetapi juga karena orang-orang yang belajar didalamnya. Hampir semua murid yang belajar di sekolah ini bukan berasal dari Amerika serikat, bahkan bisa dibilang sekolah ini seperti memiliki sistem yang mirip sebuah kota kecil, menopang dirinya sendiri. Walau begitu murid yang belajar disini bukanlah orang sembarangan, mereka semua harus memiliki latarbelakang khusus untuk bisa berkesempatan mengecap pendidikan disini.

Itulah mengapa banyak orang awam beranggapan kalau semua murid yang belajar disini adalah sekumpulan orang-orang kalangan atas berdompet tebal.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis bernama Nesia Wijaya. Gadis yang berkebangsaan Indonesia ini tidak memiliki latar belakang yang bisa dibilang spesial. Jika dia ditanya, Orangtuanya bukanlah kalangan konglomerat berdompet tebal. Bahkan dia harus rela menelan bulat-bulat semua pelajaran yang dia lewatkan semasa SMP untuk bendapat beasiswa dan lulus disini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Nesia masih beranggapan bahwa dirinya masih tak pantas memasuki Akademi ini. Namun dia selalu menyingkirkan keminderannya itu dan berusaha menata kembali perspektif orang mengenai dirinya semasa SMP dulu. Masa depan cerah masih menunggumu Bung!, itulah kata-kata yang bisa memotivasinya untuk memperbaiki citranya yang buruk dimata orang-orang.

Bel jam pelajaran terakhir sudah lama berbunyi, tapi gadis bersurai hitam itu masih belum juga pulang. Alasannya karena dia masih belum memilih kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya dan memutuskan membuat survei kecil-kecilan bersama sahabatnya, Ralph Kirkland.

"Kenapa kau harus membuat survei segala sih, Nes? Susahnya apa milih klub?", keluh Ralph yang sedari tadi mengikuti Nesia, "Aku capek Nes. Kakiku juga butuh istirahat."

Bukannya membalas keluhan Ralph dengan kata-kata, Nesia malah memukul bahu laki-laki itu dan memberikan tatapan kesal kepadanya.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu untuk mengikutiku. Jadi kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sana. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau awasi terus."

Kata-kata Nesia yang terdengar kesal berhasil membungkam mulut Ralph selama akhir perjalanan mereka memeriksa sisa klub dalam daftar yang Nesia terima dari salah satu kakak kelas yang berbaik hati mau menolongnya.

"Senior Elizaveta ternyata baik juga ya. Aku kira dia tipe orang yang mau membantu dengan imbalan" ucap Ralph berbasa basi.

"Ehm soal i-itu..."

"...Tunggu!", Ralph menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa dia minta bayaran?"

"T-tidak! Dia tidak-"

Ralph langsung memasang pokerface. Dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Jadi benar dia meminta bayaran darimu."

Disaat Nesia mau membalas perkataan Ralph, mereka berdua mendengar sebuah keributan dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan mereka tengah dikerubungi oleh laki-laki. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"S-senior tolong kembalikan", pinta gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia terlihat ingin menangis

Salah satu laki-laki pun maju dan memukul tembok tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Maksudmu benda ini", dirogohnya sebuah liontin dari saku blazernya dan diayunkannya tepat di muka gadis itu, "Aku mau saja mengembalikannya jika kau mau ikut dengan kami.", lelaki itu memberikan seringai yang membuat gadis pirang itu jijik.

"Akan kupastikan kita akan bersenang-senang."

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, gadis bersurai pirang itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipi laki-laki asing tadi sebagai penolakan. Membuat lelaki pengganggu itu mengambil langkah mundur sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau-", tangan laki-laki itu sudah bersiap memukul gadis itu tapi langsung terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara disamping telinganya.

"Wah wah ternyata ditempat berkelas seperti inipun masih saja ada kecoa yang bertebaran. Menjijikkan." Perkataan Nesia yang terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk, langsung membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Nesia yang tak tahan melihat penyiksaan itu langsung memukul wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah bonus bantingan punggung yang sangat luar biasa menyakitkan. Bahkan orang disekitar Nesia dapat mendengar bunyi retakan dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ouch pasti sakit", ringis Ralph yang seakan bisa merasakan bantingan Nesia.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka pria bertubuh besar sepertimu bisa selemah ini."

Nesia lalu berlutut dan mengambil sebuah liontin kecil dengan hiasan berbentuk ikan koi berwarna perak yang tergeletak disamping tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ini", diserahkannya liontin itu kepemiliknya.

Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar seketika liontin itu menyentuh telapaknya.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika liontin ini sampai hilang.", gadis itu sedikit membungkuk hormat, "Terimakasih banyak."

"Tak masalah."

Pandangan Nesia yang terlihat hangat berubah dingin saat dia mengalihkannya ke gerombolan orang yang hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemimpin mereka tumbang oleh seorang gadis.

Gadis yang lebih kecil dari pemimpin mereka.

Hanya dengan satu bantingan saja.

"Kusarankan kalian untuk tidak mengganggu ataupun mendekatinya sesenti apapun. Jika aku melihat kalian berada 5 meter saja dari Nona ini, kupastikan kalian akan mendapat tiket gratis VIP di rumah sakit." Ancam Nesia yang memberikan senyum manis yang entah mengapa membuat gerombolan pengganggu itu bergidik ketakutan.

Gerombolan itu langsung kabur sambil menyeret tubuh pemimpin mereka yang tak sadarkan diri.

Nesia, Ralph, dan gadis itu menghembusakan nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa, manis?"

"Nama? Namaku Lily, Lily Zwingli", jawab Lily yang sedikit tersipu malu dengan pertanyaan Ralph, "D-dan nama kalian?"

Nesia langsung memukul lengan Ralph.

"Hai Lily! Namaku Nesia Wijaya dan pria berantena disampingku ini bisa kau panggil Ralph.", kata Nesia tanpa mempedulikan Ralph yang terlihat mau protes dibilang 'Pria berantena'.

"Hei! Jangan menghinaku."teriak Ralph tak terima.

"Siapa yang menghina? Memang kenyataan kok.",kata Nesia lalu sedikit menarik helaian rambut yang mencuat dari kepala Ralph. Ralph langsung menepis tangan Nesia dan balik mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit, sakit, sakit!"

Melihat keakraban penolongnya ini membuat Lily tertawa kecil.

"Enak ya Ralph, pasti kamu bangga punya pacar seperti Nesia."

Wajah Nesia dan Ralph langsung berubah warna. Pacar? Ralph dan Nesia? Mana mungkin!, itulah dipikiran mereka berdua.

"Hah? Aku dan dia pacaran? Bisa-bisa aku jadi korban penyiksaan.", ejek Ralph.

"Huh! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama pria dekil yang sering main dihutan kaya' kamu? Sorry ya gak niat!", balas Nesia tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi siapa yang sering mengajakku main kesana? Kamu kan?"

Dan begitulah, Ralph dan Nesia terus melempari ejekan yang berakhir dengan Ralph yang harus rela mukanya mencium dinginnya tembok.

"Inilah kenapa dia gak pernah punya pacar Ly, hampir semua laki-laki yang mendekatinya akan berakhir dibanting atau paling ringan dicolok matanya.", ucap Ralph yang menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti plester hidungnya, lagi.

Lily yang mendengar pernyataan Ralph yang menohok tentang Nesia hanya tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya Ralph belum puas disiksa Nesia ya?

"Humph", Nesia mengembungkan pipinya, "Asal tau saja. Itu bukan penyiksaan tapi bentuk pertahanan diri!"

"Ya ya Aku sudah mengerti Tuan puteri. Jadi tolong turunin pot bunga itu sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

*Bersambung*

 _Pojok Author:_

 _Halo readers dari penjuru Indonesia! Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini!._

 _Saya Author baru disini jadi mohon kerjasamanya. #membungkukhormat._

 _Karena masih prolog jadi ceritanya rada 'ngambang'._

 _Disini ceritanya fokus pada Nesia yang mau insyaf dari dunia Berandalan. Dan soal Arthur dan Ralph? Mereka punya peran tersendiri disini. Tapi saya janji di chapter berikutnya akan lebih jelas._

 _Jujur, ada rasa ragu waktu mengirim cerita ini. Tapi ragu itu sirna waktu temanku bilang, 'Udah post aja, kalau disimpen teruskan sayang'._

 _Maka, dengan modal nekat dan sedikit dorongan mental, lahirlah ff yang entah kenapa jadinya begini... :|_

 _Jika merasa ada kesalahan atau punya beberapa ide jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk review. Atau sekedar favorite juga boleh. Saya siap menampung semuanya!_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini! :D_

 _Salam manis_

 _Freeze112_

 _28/12/2015_


End file.
